


The Shelter Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya finally finds a safe place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shelter Of Love

Anya had been seeking someplace safe, a place she could wake with company, a place that meant that she was loved. At first she had thought that place was with this group, as Tom's lover. Now, a full month later, a month during which Abby had been her one constant friend and companion, she was here, curled in Abby's arms, burrowed safely close. Abby seemed content now. Love had hit them both at full speed, only really becoming clear after the woman who was visiting had given birth, her fear having pushed her to come clean with Abby. 

Abby had pulled her into safe, comforting arms, her lips brushing Anya's ear as she soothed her, calmed her and even inspired her to go back to the room and fight to keep both mother and baby alive. Now, still in Abby's arms, it wasn't safety she really wanted, it was Abby. Abby, who spoke softly, almost shyly, Abby who loved her, had said so, had claimed her as not just her lover but her wife. Sure, this new world needed children, but Abby had lost one child already and Anya could never really bring herself to think about having children anymore. 

Anya smiled as she looked up at Abby, seeking out her lover's lips with her own, her voice soft. 

"I love you."


End file.
